Touch You, Touch Me!
by AliveYJ
Summary: [YunJae] Keinginanku untuk menyentuhmu begitu kuat; Tetaplah berada di dekatku, aku membutuhkanmu… untuk tetap menyentuhku.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer :

" _I don't own all character in this fanfiction. But this fiction is mine."_

 **Warning! AU; Boys Love** ; **MalexMale** ; **OOC;** **Typo(s).**

.

.

.

"Yunho!"

Kepala Yunho begitu cepat menoleh mendengr suara yang begitu dikenalnya, hingga ia berpikir lehernya akan patah jika ia menoleh lebih cepat lagi. "Ya, Jaejoong!"

Perasaan meletup-letup dalam hatinya makin parah menghadapi kenyataan jika lelaki itu tersenyum begitu menyenangkan padanya.

 _Tahan dirimu, Man! Tetaplah jaga jarak dengannya!_

"Latihan basketmu sudah selesai?"

Yunho tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada Jaejoong sejak ia masuk dalam ruangan itu. "Ya, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku kemari jika tidak."

Jaejoong tertawa begitu anggun, kebiasaan yang sangat elegan.

 _Oh, tidak! Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Aku tidak akan bisa menahannya jika kau tetap seperti itu!_

Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong menekan tuts-tuts yang seakan menempel pada jarinya. Yunho sering menatap heran sekaligus kagum padanya, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang seperti menekan asal menghasilkan melodi yang begitu indah?

Tak menghiraukan rasa kagumnya, Yunho lebih memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong yang kebetulan masih tersisa—yang seakan terus memanggilnya untuk diduduki. Tangan Yunho melingkar begitu erat pada pinggang Jaejoong, ia bahkan merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa bernfas karena lilitan Yunho begitu mematikan.

"Yunho, tubuhmu bau keringat!" Suara Jaejoong lebih terdengar seperti memekik, tubuhnya terasa tersengat panas tubuh Yunho yang begitu cepat menjalar pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda? Tidak mungkin tubuhku bau parfum setelah bermain basket?" Raut wajah Yunho seperti tak senang mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong yang terdengar memekik, tapi Jaejoong tak peduli dengan itu.

Helaan nafas Jaejoong begitu besar, Yunho yakin ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Sudah, sudah. Aku ingin pulang. Dan, lepaskan pelukanmu yang akan membunuhku itu, Ahra tak akan suka melihat kita seperti ini."

 _Tidak, Yunho… jangan lepaskan pelukanmu…._

To be continued~

Ahhh~

Mencoba membuat _fanfic_ ber- _chapter_ , dan gaya penulisan yang sedikit aku rubah.

Semoga prolognya termasuk menarik. Dan, terima kasih telah membaca ^^

 _150523_ _—_ _09.52 PM_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

" _I don't own all character in this fanfiction. But this fiction is mine."_

 **Warning! AU;Boys Love** ; **MalexMale** ; **OOC;** **Typo(s).**

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghentikan niatnya yang ingin membuka pintu ruangan musik itu karena pintu telah terbuka dari luar. Gadis bersurai _almond_ yang berdiri di tengah pintu itu mengembagkan senyumnya, rasanya senang sekali menemukan pujaan hatinya.

" _Oppa!_ "

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya mendapatkan sentuhan ringan dari gadis itu. Jaejoong mengakui jika perasaannya melambung, meski tidak sampai membuatnya melayang. Sentuhan ringan tak akan pernah membuat Jaejoong melayang, ia menyadari jika sentuhan yang membuatnya melayang adalah sentuhan yang memabukkan dan… intim.

Jaejoong sedikit menggeram kesal. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika keanehan yang dimilikinya begitu menyulitkan. Tangannya-tangannya selalu terasa sangat gatal karena menahan keinginannya yang belum terwujud.

Yunho yang masih duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan piano tertawa. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang membuat Jaejoong kesal. Hidup berdampingan dengan lelaki itu selama bertahun-tahun membuat dirinya mengerti kebutuhan Jaejoong tentang 'sentuhan' itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin berbicara masalah itu dengan Jaejoong, pura-pura tidak tahu lebih baik.

Entah pikiran Jaejoong yang ikut kacau karena terus menahan keinginannya, Jaejoong dengan nekat memeluk Ahra yang telah berada di hadapannya. Menyentuh bibir Ahra yang dengan bibirnya yang hangat dan mungil. Jaejoong bersyukur Ahra memakai _lipgloss_. Ia tak akan pernah sudi jika harus mencicipi kembali rasa _lipstick_ , cukup sudah pengalamannya menjilat _lipstick_ milik _eomma_ -nya yang ia kira permen saat dirinya masih kecil.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Bukan karena dirinya iri, ia hanya… cemburu. Hatinya sedikit tidak suka saat Jaejoong melakukan adegan sentuh-menyentuh dengan Ahra.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Sayang!"

Jaejoong berkata begitu lembut dengan Ahra. Menyingkirkan perasaannya yang cemburu, Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia menyukai suara lembut Jaejoong sejak dirinya bertemu dengan lelaki itu untuk pertama kalinya. Suara Jaejoong sangat lembut.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, berharap dengan mengajak gadis itu untuk cepat pulang agar dia tak lagi harus bergelut dengan keinginannya.

Sekalipun keinginannya sangat aneh, ia selalu membuat pagar untuk dirinya sendiri. Berharap supaya dirinya tidak pernah melewati batas-batas yang tidak wajar. Sekadar kecupan bukan ciuman yang basah, sekadar pelukan tanpa harus menyentuh hal-hal yang lain.

Ahra hanya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Jaejoong. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bangga. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah gadis paling beruntung karena memiliki Jaejoong yang sangat lembut. Ditambah lagi, selama ia mengenal Jaejoong, ia adalah laki-laki yang begitu menghormati wanita.

"Yunho, aku pulang dulu, ya? Atau kau mau pulang bersama kami?" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk tangan Yunho yang keras dan kekar, mengagumi kegagahan Yunho dalam hatinya. Jaejoong jadi berimajinasi bagaimana rasa saat tangan itu mendekapnya begitu erat.

Yunho tersenyum sebentar sekali, Jaejoong bahkan merasa sangsi jika dirinya melihat senyuman dari lelaki itu. "Aku akan pulang setelah murid kelas 1 menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Kau duluan saja, hati-hati di jalan! Kau membawa anak gadis orang," ia tertawa.

Tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu. Yunho hanya malas jika nanti ia akan diabaikan

To be continued~

Segini aja dulu * _peace_ ^^V

Niatnya kelanjutannya mau aku tulis sekalian di sini. Tapi, kayaknya jadi agak gak nyambung.

Semoga _chapter_ ini memuaskan. Aku menyadari kalo gaya penulisanku jadi turun dari _prolog_ kemarin, tapi ya udah segini aja. Mau gimana lagi? u.u

Semoga menarik, ya! _Thanks for reading!_

Thanks for:

Rsza; **alby** ; shipper89; **mimi2608** ; Artemis Jung; **whirlwind27** ; ruixi1; **dheaniyuu** ; 5351; **kim anna shinotsuke**.

Next chapter: _PROM NIGHT!_

Cuplikan:

"Hey! Kau membuat semua orang tak berkedip melihatmu, _Dude_!" / "Sedang apa sendirian di sini, Jaejoong? Tidak menemani Ahra?" / _Apa aku sedang berada di surga? Tubuhku melayang!_

 _150527_ _—_ _07.55 PM_


End file.
